Tenchi Muyo: No need for a Guardian
by Nasenki
Summary: This takes places in the t.v. series and after washu is woken up.


Sasami: LUNCH TIME !!!  
Ayeka was cleaning in the house "Oh good"  
Mihosi who was helping her but was making it worse "YAH!! I'M STARVING" and she runs to the kitchen  
Tenchi was raking leaves outside, "I wonder what sasami made"  
Every one sat down around the table and started to eat, ryoko teleports next to tenchi "oh good lunch"  
"not that you should get any ryoko" said ayeka  
"tenchi will you tell that mean old princess to leave me alone"  
"wait what are you doing, get off lord tenchi like that, go sit over there"  
"MAKE ME PRINCESS"  
the both get up and start to fight like usual  
tenchi, 'WAIT HOLD UP"  
then ryo-ohki runs and starts meowing and jumping around 'MEOW MEOW"  
sasami " ryo-ohki what is it?'  
ayeka and ryoko stop in mid fight to see what the cabbit was doing  
"MEOW MEOW"  
Mihosi "I think Ryo-ohki wants us to follow her"  
Tenchi " ryo-ohki show us the way"  
The cabbit runs out the door and into the woods everyone follows  
They stop and huge glowing tree  
Sasami "what is it?"  
Tenchi " I don't know"  
Ayeka "it looks like the tree in the lake"  
"your right it does" says tenchi  
Mihosi sneezes "excuse me"  
the base of the tree splits open and a crystal appears  
"whats that?' said ryoko  
"WAIT I KNOW WHAT TO DO" mihosi runs up to it " all we have to do is knock" she bangs on the crystal  
"mihosi" everyone says in unison  
"like that's gonna work" said ryoko  
the ground shakes and mihosi runs back, I figure appears and walk from the crystal, his eyes are closed  
"I told you" said mihosi, she looks at him blankly "uhh…..Mr. Tree why aren't you talking?"  
"mihosi get back" said tenchi  
mihosi walks up to him and looks at his face  
"huh??"  
his eyes open they're a bright green, he has long blue hair, with silver tips and blue marks on his face  
"YAHHHH" mihosi runs behind ryoko  
"who are you" said the person  
"more like who are you " said ryoko  
"me, I am Nasenki Masko, guardian of the Earth, and I have awaked because I felt an evil coursing through this planet and I must destroy it(but who is this beautiful blonde haired girl?), he pulls a staff from his back and it extends.  
"AHHH!!"  
:hey we not your enemies" said tenchi  
"your not?"  
"no of course not" said sasami  
he puts back the staff, a huge smile spreads across his face  
"YAHH!!!! I'm so happy!!!"  
he runs and hugs everyone   
"friendly huh?"said ryoko  
"yes a little too friendly" said ayeka  
"whew, good I hate fighting" said nasenki  
"he's supposed to be the guardian of the earth??" said tenchi  
"yep, he is" said washu  
"washu, He is?" said ayeka  
"yep, I was reading ancient text that I found and it said there is a guardian that protects this planet, he has been sleeping for millennia, because he exhausted all his power defeating a evil darkness that surrounded this world in the beginning"   
"yep yep, that evil race of mechnora was sure mean, but I destroyed them all"  
"if there all dead, then why did you wake up?" said mihosi  
"because I felt a surge of negative energy in the earth"  
"negative energy?" said mihosi  
nasenki: yes,the same that is given of by the mechnora  
washu: I noticed a time flux, while I was in my sub-space lab  
nasenki: time flux?  
Mihoshi: its this thing when a time is screwed up and we have to fix it and oh-no I've gone crossed eyed.  
Everyone: MIHOSHI!!  
sweat drops on everyone  
nasenki: uhh… nevermind  
ayeka whispers to ryoko  
ayeka: they're almost identical aren't they?  
Ryoko: I know they're both rock heads  
washu is trying to explain time-space contitinum to mihosi and nasenki, but they stand blank  
nasenki: so you mean time and space are related and you lab is connected to a space warp using the Heizenburg method?  
everyone looks at nasenki in astonishment   
nasenki: allow me to explain I was granted with all knowledge in the universe  
washu: all…the…knowledge..in the universe?  
washu grabs nasenki  
washu: COME WITH ME!  
Nasenki: AHH!! Let go!!  
she takes him into her lab  
ayeka: huh?  
  
wahsu's lab  
washu: so nasenki, you have all the knowledge in the universe,  
nasenki: uhhh.. yeah why do you ask?  
Washu: well how about you tell me the secrets of the cosmos?  
Nasenki: eheh sorry I can't  
Washu: WHY NOT?  
Nasenki: I am forbade to give the secrets of the future to mortals, I apologize  
Washu: oh.., hey….I got a idea  
She smiles sinisterly  
nasenki: uh….  
She straps him to a table and rotates it so he's standing up  
washu: I'm going to examine you, nasenki  
nasenki: EXAMINE!!  
Washu: just hold still  
She takes various tests and is down to the last one  
washu: the last test, I want to see how you reproduce, so that means…  
nasenki: reproduce??  
washu gets a cup  
nasenki: gotta go  
rips out the restraints and runs for the door  
washu: you aren't going any where  
she presses a button 2 robot chase after him  
nasenki: robots?  
nasenki: withdraws his claws form his wrists and slices the robots up and escapes through the door  
washu: dang, so close  
living room  
nasenki is leaning against the door with a look of panic on his face  
nasenki: she's….crazy  
everybody: yep  
nasenki sits down with everybody.  
Mihosi: nasenki you want some lunch?  
Nasenki: no I don't eat  
Tenchi: don't eat?  
Ayeka: how is that possible?  
Ryoko: you need to eat stupid  
Nasenki:I don't eat anything that comes from the earth, I make my own food like plants  
Mihosi: so your like a flower?  
Nasenki: kinda  
Tenchi: in that case would you like some water?  
Nasenki: that is something I need  
Ayeka: nasenki, I was thinking if you're the guardian of the earth, how come there are no other guardians for the different planets, jurai is an important planet and there is no guardian  
Nasenki: there are seven guardians of seven planets; the seven planets are the omega planets  
Tenchi: metaplanets?  
Nasenki: the omega planets are the producers of life, they're seven different types of species and each originated from these planets  
Ayeka: YOU KNOW THE SECRET OF LIFE?  
Nasenki: yeah, everybody does  
Ryoko: No we don't or else we won't be shocked  
Nasenki: listen the meaning of life is different for people, life is what you make of it, and there is no destiny, only you shape your future  
Mihosi: wow that's deep  
Nasenki: yea , I guess so ehehe  
washu walks in to sit down  
Nasenki: AH!!!  
he runs behind mihoshi  
mihoshi: eheheh calm down nasenki its only washu  
nasenki: huh? Oh..kay mihoshi, whatever you say  
look at each other like that way a couple would  
ayeka: huh?  
Ryoko: beats me  
nasenki jumps up and runs out the door  
ryoko: now wheres he going  
everybody follows after him  
  
woods  
Now that I have come to the future and that guardian is sleeping I can finally take one of the omega planets for my own  
a big bug/elephant creature laughs evily  
nasenki stands in the brush listening to him  
nasenki: no…I can't be Moreno, I killed him with my bare hands  
moreno sniffs and looks around  
Moreno: hmm….. it must be nothing, time to implant the crystals  
nasenki jumps out of the bushes claws withdrawn  
nasenki: NO! THIS TIME YOU DIE MORENO!  
Moreno: NO nasenki, how is this possible  
nasenki slices moreno arm of  
moreno: AHHH!! Nasenki how is your awake?  
Nasenki: I will always be here to stop you moreno  
they fight damaging each other, tenchi and the rest show up  
ayeka: WHAT IS THAT?  
Ryoko: looks like a bug  
Tenchi: Nasenki!!  
Mihoshi: get that bad bug nasenki  
Sasami: don't get hurt nasenki  
Washu: hmmm.. I've never seen this before  
washu pulls out her laptop  
nasenki: moreno!!!  
he forms fire in his hand sprays him with lava  
moreno: AHH!!  
nasenki sprays water over moreno and the lava cools and hardens  
nasenki: TIME TO DIE!!  
nasenki takes out his staff and shoves it in the ground, then he pulls out a sword  
moreno: NASENKI, I"LL KILL YOU  
nasenki slices through the rock and it explodes  
mihoshi: Nasenki!!  
mihoshi runs and hugs him  
nasenki: mihoshi….  
mihoshi: are you okay??  
Nasenki: yes  
he stabs the sword into the ground and pulls out his staff and puts away his staff  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
